Computer programs impact every phase of modern life from communication to transportation, from entertainment to education, from finance to manufacturing, and so forth. As evident from personal productivity desktop applications, for example, features and abilities provided by computer programs are constantly expanding and increasing. Concomitantly, the size and complexity of such computer programs is also expanding and increasing. The larger size and greater complexity of modern computer programs present ever-increasing challenges to the software engineers that are responsible for producing error-less and trouble-free software code.
Some software engineers are charged with testing such software code to ensure high reliability. They attempt to test every facet of the software code in as many different operational phases and situations as possible, which is a daunting if not genuinely unbounded goal. Unfortunately, this reliability testing is further exacerbated by the multitude of different programming environments, each of which may introduce additional individual picayune requirements. Accordingly, there is a need for schemes and techniques that facilitate software code testing in one or more diverse programming environments, such as a CLR environment.